All We Lost
by malecloveforever
Summary: Set after City of Lost Souls... in an AH AU Magnus is the most popular student at high school and wants revenge on the one who betrayed him. Alec ends up getting captured by Magnus who wants to hurt him in many ways possible
1. Whispers

Alec's POV

One event lead to another and I was trying to keep myself from screaming to end all of high schools suffering. Clary Fray, once my enemy, now a good friend, was involved in a fight with no other than Sophia Davis. Hating her and being her enemy was a bad mistake. Not to mention that my ex, Magnus Bane, was taping everything with his cellphone and laughing. I rolled my eyes as people kept bumping into me, most likely on purpose. "I just love a cat fight!" Izzy spoke, sarcastically. "It's actually over something so stupid," I explained.

"I bet"

"You're going to pay for this!" Sophia screamed after punching Clary. "Because I sent that text to all of your so-called friends?!" Clary spat.

"You ruined my reputation, you little brat!"

"Boo hoo, it's what you deserve, you bitch!"

"Get her, Sophia!" Magnus yelled. "You're going to wish you never said that!" Sophia growled before pulling Clary's hair and punched the life out of her. "What the heck did this just turn into?" I mumbled under my breath. One text and Clary gets beaten? I actually sent the text, but Clary covered for me as she knew Sophia would be a bitch and beat me as well as Magnus. When I betrayed him, he started to torment me and humiliate me in front of many people. First, it started with nasty names, then it lead to constantly getting tripped or slammed against a wall or getting stuffed into a locker. But never ever has he beaten me. It was Sophia who had heard about all of the torment I was receiving and kicked me once or twice a month. "Look, I'm sorry okay?!" Clary screamed. "You better be!" Sophia shouted and stormed off. "Dramatic much?" Izzy spoke, shaking her head. I chuckled at my sister. "For sure," I agreed. "What the hell happened?! Who did this?!" The principal yelled. "It was Alec!" Magnus yelled back. "What?! I didn't do anything!" I tried explaining to the principal. I shut up once I saw Magnus glare at me in the corner of my eye. "Well, Mr. Lightwood. I hope you don't cause trouble again," the principal spoke before leaving. I sighed and slowly walked with my sister and Clary before getting slammed into a wall. "Alec!" Izzy shouted. "I would go now if I were you," Magnus threatened while glaring at my sister. Izzy looked at me and I nodded. She sighed as she walked away with Clary. "Have a good sleep, Alexander," Magnus whispered before injecting my skin with a needle. "What-" I started as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Awoke

Alec's POV

When I woke up, I realized I was in an unfamiliar place. The brown, dull small bed was the most noticeable. As I looked around my surroundings, artifacts and various weapons were spread out as if someone was ready for a war. I sighed as I struggled to get up, but was pulled back down due to the ropes that were tied around my hands. "I didn't think you would wake up this early," a voice smirked. Magnus. "Why am I here?" I demanded.

"Why?! Because you deserve to know pain!"

"I already know pain, you idiot!"

Magnus stared at me before laughing. "No, you don't. And I'll make sure you will," Magnus laughed with a smile before opening the cell door and walked closer to me. "You don't have to do this," I spoke.

"You broke my heart and betrayed me, so yes, I have to"

"Magnus, there has to be another way"

Magnus shook his head before his arm pulled me closer. "You deserve to be punished," Magnus hissed while starting to beat me. I stayed in silence but he didn't stop until I started begging him. I was throwing up blood while Magnus walked away smirking. "You're nothing, loser!" Magnus yelled.

Couple days later

Alec's POV

Ever since I got captured, no one has cared enough to try looking for me, not even Izzy or Clary. It was either because Magnus convinced them that they should hate me or there were rumors that I was out of town. I looked up when the cell door swung open. Sophia stared me down before kicking me repeatedly on my face while laughing. "Sophia, that's enough!" Magnus's voice yelled. "Come on, I want to torture him!" Sophia complained.

"Only I can torture him, you know that"

"Ugh fine"

Sophia stared at me before finally walking away. "You can't see, can you?" Magnus sighed before cleaning my injuries up. I remained quiet as I was secretly thinking of a way to escape. But knowing Magnus, he would make sure there would be no escape for me. "If you don't speak, you'll regret it," Magnus hissed. "How so?" I challenged.

"Why would I tell you when you can be surprised?"

"I don't know how long you're planning to keep me here, but my family will come for me"

Magnus laughed before slapping me. "You see, that's not going to happen ever," Magnus smirked. "You're bluffing," I snapped.

"Am I? Even if they do come for you, which they won't, they will never find you"

"What did you do?!"

"It doesn't concern you. At least, right now, that is"


End file.
